Style
This page describes the style of the wiki and some DO's and DONT's. General Style The purpose of this Wiki is to create a great knowledge base of players of the game Stranded: Episode One. Players can refer here when they are stuck or don't know how to do anything. Thats why you have to write clearly. Let's have an example on why a wiki can be great. To make a Hammerstone (a Tool), craft a Small Stone into an item. '' A player searches "Hammerstone" on this wiki or gets landed on its page. It then reads the sentence. Let's say this player is new and does not know what a Tool is. You could write it in your article, but why would you do that? You can ''link ''to the page where information is on Tools. How? You put the word Tool between two brackets like this: Tool However, in some sentences you need to write for example Tools instead of Tool. Because there probably is not a Redirect page from Tools to Tool you need to write in the following format: Tools In here you link to the page Tool, however the word Tools is visible on the page. Neat right? Like this, when you are writing an article, you don't have to explain every time what for example "Gathering" or "Crafting" is, as people just click on the word and then read about it. Spelling and Grammar It's very important to have proper spelling on the wiki, as you can get misunderstandings when you are using wrong spelling. Another thing to keep in mind is to have grammar. If you are not good in English grammar please post a comment on the Article so someone which is good in Grammar can actually clean the errors. And you also learn from it! What you must keep in mind is that we have readers and editors. Please keep those a little bit disjunctive. Do not post within an article "I'm not sure...". Just post that in the comments of the article as that is the exact place where you would put those things. Again, people who think you are wrong will just correct it when they read this error. Thats what so great about a wiki. A logic build is also a good idea. For example on the page about the Hammerstone the thing you should put in first is just basic information about the Hammerstone. Don't go in very deep, just tell about what it is and what it does. Do not sum up everything it can make. Then use the layout system to add logic information about the Hammerstone. Tell what you can convert for example. Maybe you even know about the relationship of Quality and the Number Of Hits you would need to convert an item. I would make this layout on the Hammerstone page; *'General Info''' *'Usage' *'Uses' *'Statistics' *'Recipe' General info would tell about that the Hammerstone is a tool that is mainly used to create Tool Heads. The Usage would tell how to use the Hammerstone. Uses would give a list on input --> output. Properties would tell about damage, hit speed... Recipe would give the recipe of the hammerstone. Help me, help you This basic principle is also applicable on the wiki. You cannot "claim" an article. You contributed to it. The idea of the wiki is that person 1 inputs everything he knows about something. Then person 2 can correct the wrong facts into the article and adds his own knowledge. Like that you get a big quality page! Another thing is to try to put every keyword you type between brackets to link to it. Why? If there isn't a page of that one, people that read it or edit it see this and then know what to do next! If you see a red link and you know something about it, click on it and hit edit. Something else to keep in mind is that things need to be organized. For that we use categories. For example this page would be in the Category "Tutorials". To link to a Category do: Category:Tutorials Which would link to the Category Tutorials. However, we would also have Categories within Tutorials right? I think this one should be specific into the Wiki Tutorials Category! To conlude this: Just have fun on the wiki. It's pretty fun to edit things and make things nice. If you see someone trashing around report it as I (jobro13) will ban him and revert the page changes he/she made. Everyone is allowed to help on this wiki. Rules to various notations Date Notation Always write a Date completely, to make sure there is no confusion. Example: 21 december 2012. Category:Wiki Tutorials Category:Tutorials